Twilight Beauty
by pANpIPE09
Summary: If Bella had three godmothers and a handsome prince...Well, see for yourself
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: OK, I know it sounds strange, but after reading this story (well now I can't find it, but Bella and the girls and guys were doing a Disney costume ball, and I was thinking that Rosalie would make the perfect Aurora with her hair) I wanted to put the TWILIGHT crew into Sleeping Beauty. Of course, however, Bella will be the heroine, because that's just the rule. As usual, I own nothing, strictly for fun; let us begin, shall we?

Twilight Beauty

Once upon a time, King Charles and Queen Renée dearly wanted a daughter of their own. Then Queen Renée discovered she was with child, and she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, the princess Isabella Marie. However, the King and Queen decided that this name would be only used formally, for the little princess only responded to her mother's nickname, Bella.

On the day of Bella's baptism, the main guests were the Cullens, a family whose blood ran older than that of the royal family itself. They were Lord Carlisle, Lady Esme, and their children, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie and Alice. While King Charles had always considered them a tad strange, Lord and Lady Cullen were his dearest friends. As such, Esme and her two daughters had been named Bella's godmothers.

The ceremony was mostly joyful. The boys were well behaved, except for Edward not wanting to see the baby. When his father took him aside to ask what was wrong, Edward whispered something about losing control. Carlisle let him sit near the door for the ceremony.

However this was by far the least of the princess's problems. You see, she had originally been intended as the godchild of Lord James, but this renegade had committed great atrocities against the kingdom, and if Charles had realized that he was there, James would have been immediately put to death. Instead, he bided his time outside the castle walls, plotting his revenge against the king who had destroyed his life.

--

Alice was partaking of the royal banquet when she suddenly dropped the piece of chicken that she was eating. 

Although her family was truly different, not even human, she was separate, even from them. In her mind's eye, she saw a terrible fate for her godchild, and in her haste to tell the king, she forgot that she should say nothing for the sake of her family's safety.

The young woman ran to the king's throne. Her warning was on her lips, when she found herself suddenly and violently restrained by her mother, who whispered in a low but vicious tone, "You **will** remember yourself, Alice Cullen."

"But mother, the princess is in danger, I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Dearest, don't you think that the king and queen will do everything in their power to protect their only child?" Esme asked pointedly.

"I mean that she is unsafe in this castle…" Alice whispered into her mother's ear. Esme's expression changed, and she approached a now very confused King Charles.

"Your Majesty, I apologize for my daughter's behavior, but I must explain." Esme swallowed the lump in her throat, wondering about what she was about to do. "She has always been a…gifted girl, granted visions from a very young age, and she foresees great danger for Bella if the child should stay here. Therefore, I humbly request that my daughters and I take the young one into hiding until it is safe for her to return." She immediately backed away and averted her gaze, mostly out of respect, for the most that his Majesty could do was protest.

However, the King was not the first person to raise his voice. No, the deep voice that began to echo around the hall was that of Carlisle. "Esme, how dare you make such an assumption?" was his outer question, but in his heart, he felt an unfamiliar twinge of separation anxiety. Esme had said, "My daughters and I", not "our family", and Carlisle wished that he knew why.

Esme heard the worry in her husband's voice, but she waited for Charles' response before she attempted anything else. She quickly raised her eyes, and was surprised to see that Charles had no trace of anger on his face. On the contrary, he and his wife were beginning to nod their assent.

"Though we would prefer to see Bella grow here, we understand your concern", the Queen said. "Much as I love my daughter, I would rather her be safe and with people I trust than to lose her completely…" Her voice began to wobble, and her husband continued for her. "You may take her immediately, if you so choose."

Esme nodded to Rosalie, who went over to take Bella out of her crib. Bella, who had been sleeping quietly, began to whimper as she felt unfamiliar arms take her. The Queen also rose, and escorted Rosalie to the princess' room, where they began to assemble a small collection for Bella's future use, including several blankets and her favorite rattle.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Carlisle had pulled his wife aside. "Esme, do you seriously intend to split our family?"

"I think it is safer for the baby if her guardians are three vampires, not seven…"

"But why can none of the boys stay with you?"

"It is not their duty, and the girls and I are the godparents, after all." Esme could see that Carlisle was still unsure. She took his hands in hers, and promised, "We will be home as soon as Bella can return to her parents."

"Will you at least say goodbye?" Carlisle pointed to his and Esme's sons, who had become aware that something was not right. Esme smiled ruefully. "I would not leave like that," she said.

The boys walked over to her. She took a breath, and said, "Edward, Emmett, Jasper, the girls and I must leave for somewhere safe. I don't know how soon I'll see you, please take care of yourselves…I love you."

Emmett, who had always been a large and affectionate type, pulled his mother into his arms, almost crushing her. Jasper and Edward waited, and each kissed Esme on the cheek. Carlisle had been hanging back, but as soon as his wife was free, he took her hands, kissed them, and then kissed her. They stayed like that for a moment, and Esme broke away as Rosalie came down the stairs with Bella and her bundle. Alice joined her, and the three walked outside. As soon as they were out of sight of the castle, Esme whispered to her daughters, "Now!" The three began to run, almost to fly, leaving the capital far behind.

A.N.: I apologize if the beginning of that was slow, but frankly, I thought everyone would be less than pleased if I failed to mention anything. Part two is coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: Hey everybody, I'm going to do the Bella and Edward stuff similar to the book, no sudden sweeping romances, so expect a few chapters devoted to them…All right, on with the show!

Twilight Beauty – Part Two

Esme and the girls ran and ran, until they finally stopped in the small village of Forks, on the very edge of the forest. Esme took Bella from Rose's arms, and went to knock on the door of the inn on the main street. The owner answered the door groggily, "Madam, do you have any idea of the hour?"

"I apologize, but my three daughters and I need a place to stay." Esme normally would have never approached a place like this, but if Bella didn't have a good night's sleep, she would be cranky, and any inn can be counted on for warm beds.

The owner looked at the beautiful woman, and was filled with pity. "I would put you up here, but I think that I have a better idea." He pointed to the end of the street, where a cottage stood, so close to the woods that it stood between two trees. "That was the house I grew up in, and I will gladly let you use it for as long as you need."

"That may be a very long time…" Esme eyed the cottage, but she began to see the sun come up. "Sir, I will return here tonight to discuss payment, but I really must get my girls some sleep, we have traveled most of the night."

He nodded his assent, gave Esme the key, and the Cullens walked down the street quickly, but not quick enough to draw attention. Esme let the girls in first, and as she closed the door behind her, the first light of day caught the back of her neck, throwing light around the street.

--

Alice and Rosalie were already upstairs, seeing what the cottage had in the way of beds. They would have collapsed immediately if their mother had not called them downstairs.

"Girls, there are many things that we must consider, both for our sake and for Bella's," Esme began. "We cannot go outside often, so I would suggest that we buy supplies every few months and make things here…"

"Oh, I saw the most beautiful cloth when I had my vision of this place!" Alice enthused. "I can make Bella's clothes, she'll be the most fashionable child in this village!" Esme reminded Alice that she would also have to cut her mental link with her brother Edward; this suggestion Alice greeted with much less joy, but she nodded and promised to do so immediately.

Esme turned to Rosalie, who shrugged and said that she would buy food and try her hand at cooking. Esme decided on the name of their family, taking her maiden name of Hale, and that she would handle most of Bella's care. Her family had been obscure, and no one would connect them back to the Cullens. Maybe this could work.

--

Sixteen years and some odd months passed. Bella Hale had grown into an awkward but pretty teenager, nicknamed "Swan" by Alice for her almost complete lack of grace, with long brown hair that she kept in a braid for the sake of practicality. Even though Esme had explained to her from a young age that Bella was not her biological daughter, Bella still called Esme her mother, and Alice and Rosalie her most beloved sisters. She owned a strawberry roan that she adored, and her adopted mother had paid for lute lessons. Bella often played at home for special occasions.

Bella took care of most of the house's outside business. She had never figured out why, but her family rarely left the house during the day, and when they did, the weather was less than hospitable.

One day, Esme was preparing a pie when she realized that she was completely out of apples. She sent Bella, who had been planning to go into town anyway, to buy a few from the market.

"It's not any trouble, is it dear?" Esme asked as Bella grabbed a basket and a scarf.

"Not at all, mother!" Bella smiled as she let herself out the door. On the way to market, Bella ran into her best friend Angela, and they walked arm in arm to the town square.

When they got there, Angela went to inspect some cheeses and Bella went over to the apple stall. She was counting her pennies when she looked up and found herself staring at the single most beautiful man she had ever seen. He was tall and slim, with bronze-like hair and unnaturally golden eyes, and a face that could have been carved by one of the masters. Bella knew that she had never seen him before, she would have remembered a face like that…

Most importantly, however, he was blocking the way to the apple cart. Bella walked to the right, leaving him room. As she walked by, she saw him stiffen almost invisibly. Strange, very strange.

She greeted the apple-seller, and had just made her selection when a shadow fell across her vision. The man selling fruit smiled and greeted the newcomer: "Hello, Edward, see anything you like?"

Bella looked up, and saw the same young man, only this time he was staring at her in a most uncomfortable fashion. Bella was used to boys in the village looking at her, but this was different. There was no admiration in his now coal black eyes; on the contrary, he looked as if he would like nothing better than to tear her limb from limb where she stood.

The apple-seller said Edward's name again, and Edward shrugged and left. Bella was so shaken by the depths of this boy, this Edward's hate that she didn't move until she found Angela suddenly shaking her shoulder and saying "Bella, Bella!" She turned and saw Angela's concerned face. "What's the matter, Bella, you look like you've seen a ghost!"

Bella only shivered in response. Angela took her shoulders and said, "Come, we should get you home."

A.N.: There's more, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.: Only thing for those of you who don't know, a strawberry roan is a type of horse. Anyway, onwards!

Twilight Beauty – Part Three

Alice had never seen Bella so upset. "And you're sure," she asked, "that he was looking at you?" "Absolutely" Bella said. "You would think that I'd murdered his family, the way he glared. And he didn't even bother to explain! He just left me standing there like a fool…"

Bella explained the rest of the incident as best she could, only leaving out the way Edward's eyes had changed and for that matter, his name. Frankly, if he hated her, she wasn't going to bother to remember insignificant details.

--

Bella decided to take a walk, but unlike she usually did, she did not go into the forest. Instead, she walked through Forks. Market had not quite closed up yet, so she busied herself looking at all of the stalls, carts and shops.

She was just turning around to go home when she saw Edward again across the street. Determined to ignore him, she did not see his look of shock until almost too late. Wondering what he could possibly be staring at, she finally looked over her shoulder and saw a horse charging towards her, its reins flying and its owner yelling incoherently. There was no time to get out of the way…

Suddenly, Bella felt herself flying through the air, and when she landed, she found herself staring into golden eyes.

"How did you get over here?"

"Don't you remember, Bella? I was standing right next to you…"

"You were not, you were across…" Edward put his hand over her mouth as the people in the street moved to see what was wrong.

"Bella, please, I'm begging you, keep quiet about this…" She batted his hand away. "I appreciate the rescue, but you should probably let me stand before someone suspects inappropriate behavior." As she righted herself, she suddenly remembered: "Wait, how do you know my name?"

"Doesn't everyone?" he said, looking the slightest bit uncomfortable. Bella was in no mood to accept half-answers, but no amount of glaring could make Edward talk.

--

Even after everyone had checked on her, Edward still insisted on walking Bella home, and right at her door, he finally turned to her. Bella saw confusion in his eyes as he weighed his options. "Bella, I want only to protect you, so I'm asking you, please, to leave it alone," he pleaded with genuine concern, as though if he let her out of his sight, she would go screaming to the sheriff.

Bella wasn't buying it. "You stared at me hard enough this morning to scorch my very soul, and then you turn and save me from certain death, and now you are just an enigma! I am **not** willing to cover for you!"

Edward hung his head. "I really wish that you would address me by name, I show you the same courtesy."

Bella sighed. "I **am** sorry, Edward, I only wish you wouldn't confuse me so."

"And I promise," he said, "that in my own time, I will explain everything."

"I'll hold you to that" Bella called after him as he stepped back onto the road.

A.N.: Please review, it would make me very happy!


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight Beauty – Part 4

Strange as it was, Bella was almost excited whenever she thought of seeing Edward again. Even with all of his eccentricities, he fascinated her, like a book written in a foreign language.

That particular morning, she was in fact so consumed with thoughts of her mysterious savior during her normal walk through the woods that instead of jumping over the log at the second fork of the trail as she normally did, Bella found herself falling, her shoes caught on a wayward twig. She curled herself up, trying to minimize injury, when she felt a pair of strong, cold arms catch her around the waist. She was set down gently, and Edward chuckled, "Must I always save you?"

"If you can believe it, my nickname is Swan. My sisters have called me that for as long as I can remember."

"They clearly have a taste for irony…"

The two talked for hours, discussing everything that they could think of and more. Bella was impressed, Edward could converse on any topic with minimal difficulty or awkwardness.

As they walked back, Edward made a suggestion. "I have to go to Angeles-on-the-River for business in a few nights, and I was wondering if you would care to accompany me." Bella's heart thrilled, and then sank. He saw the look on her face: "What's wrong?"

"I just remembered, I'm going to Angeles already with Angela Weber, we're attending her cousin's wedding." Bella couldn't figure out why she felt so distraught, this was her first trip out of Forks in many years.

Edward chuckled. "And I suppose that joining you is…"

"…absolutely out of the question," Bella finished.

"Well, perhaps another time, then." By this time, they had come to the edge of the forest. He extended his hand, and she took it, expecting to shake it. Instead, Edward clasped her hand in his, and delicately kissed it. "Then I suppose that I must bid you farewell, Miss Hale. I hope to see you again soon." Bella did not cringe as she normally did at such formality; it suited Edward very well. "Likewise," she murmured.

--

Alice had truly outdone herself, Bella thought as she rode to Angeles with the Weber clan. Compared to everyone else in the rented carriage, she was in almost royal finery. Alice had not only sewn Bella a new white shift, but had sent for a beautiful blue bodice and black dancing shoes in anticipation of what she saw as Bella's debut. It wasn't that Bella didn't care for the attention, she was simply unused to it. Even Rosalie, the family beauty, notoriously stingy with her praise, had complimented her before she left.

--

Though the wedding was in town, Bella and the Webers stayed at an inn, for both the bride's and groom's houses were in absolute chaos, and anyone who was not immediate family was encouraged to stay away until the event itself.

The wedding was absolutely beautiful. The bride, Angela's first cousin, looked like a dryad, with her dark hair completely covered in pink blossoms, and wearing a green silk dress. Her husband looked proud enough to burst.

The happy couple led dance after dance, and while Webers are fleet-footed, Bella did not quite have the same energy, though her mood had definitely recovered since she had had to turn Edward down. Finally, Bella said her good-byes, and started out alone to the inn, about twenty minutes away.

She had crossed two or three streets when she had the distinct impression that she was being followed. She looked over her shoulder, and saw two men about fifty feet behind her, keeping pace. When she walked, they walked. When she quickened her steps, so did they. Finally Bella cut and ran, thinking that if she could only make it to the inn…

But she couldn't. They were gaining on her, and while sheer adrenaline carried her and coursed through her veins, she wouldn't be able to outrun them. As they drew closer, Bella could hear them shouting, "Hey, girlie, we just want to talk!" She didn't believe that for a second, she'd heard too many stories about what happened to girls who walked alone in this town at night. "What a way to die!" she thought as she hit the stones, tripping over her shoes. She scrambled to a sitting position, and saw the older one pull a small knife from his belt. Dear God, let it be quick!

Suddenly, the armed thug had disappeared in a gray blur. His partner looked around in confusion, before the same blur threw him in the air and down the street. The blur slowed until Bella could see…no, it couldn't be!

**He** was standing there, looking at her with a strange mix of protective instinct, exasperation and confusion. Taking her hand, he helped her stand, asking, "How do these things keep happening to you?" Bella just leaned into him with a groan. Edward's eyes lit with alarm: "Now I know you aren't well, we're getting you back to the inn **now**!" He shifted her, set her comfortably in his arms and ran down the street.

--

The normal fifteen-minute walk was over in three seconds as Edward screeched to a halt in front of the inn. Using his left hand, he banged on the door.

The innkeeper's wife opened the door, and would have reprimanded Edward if she had not seen Bella losing consciousness in his arms. "Oh my goodness, Miss Hale!" she began to shriek. "Whatever happened?"

"She was on her way back from the Weber wedding, and I found her sprawled out, I think her shoes made her lose her balance." Edward could be really convincing when he needed to, and Mrs. Keeper accepted his half-truth immediately, allowing them through the door.

"I'll put on some soup." Mrs. Keeper bustled to the kitchen, and Edward carried Bella to a table. "Come on, Bella wake up, Mrs. Keeper's making broth." Bella blinked, and seemed to recover herself slightly. "Bella, can you hear me?" She nodded.

Mrs. Keeper came out of the kitchen: "What kind of soup do you like, dear?" Bella muttered something like, "…shrooms, chicken…" Mrs. Keeper went back, and came back about ten minutes later with a large bowl of chicken broth and mushrooms, which she set down on the table. She tried to convince Edward to eat something himself, but he waved her away. As Mrs. Keeper turned around, she could have sworn that she saw the young man feeding his companion. Poor dear!

Edward tried to keep Bella awake, but she would have none of it. She finished her soup, and the next thing she knew, she was up in her room being tucked in. She reached out for him, and he took her hand: "I promise, I will not leave you until the doctor comes." She fell asleep with a smile on her face. He stayed there all night.

A.N.: OK, I'm going on a trip for the next week, so I hope that this will tide you over!


End file.
